


(Not So) Home Alone

by AccioLibros



Series: thebellarkes [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been horny for days and tries to take the edge off one afternoon she’s home alone. It turns out Bellamy is crashing in Octavia’s room and hears and sees it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic from the Bellarke blog I run with a few lovely people.  
> You can find the blog and the original post (and see the moodboard I made for it) [here](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com/post/143342817120/).

Clarke had been home alone all week. She shared an apartment with Octavia, but her feisty roommate had gone with her boyfriend Lincoln to visit his family on the coast, which left Clarke completely alone in their shared abode.

Her week had been absolutely perfect. Well, almost perfect. Her mother had taken her out to lunch on Monday, and hadn’t once nagged her about her lack of a partner, which was nice. She had a class cancelled on Wednesday, so she got to spend more time on a project for one of her other classes, which was nice. She’d gone out with Raven on Thursday and bumped into the rest of the gang at a bar and ended up dancing for hours, which was nice. But she had also been very horny for the last couple of days, and had ended up not picking anyone up at the bar on Thursday, which was not so nice.

Saturday morning she’d gone out for brunch with Wells and when she came back she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She found all the stuff she needed, her trusty vibrator, tissues at the ready, and put her “I’m On The Top Of The World So Fuck Me Now” playlist on, before she laid down on her bed.

Now she needed to figure out what she was most in the mood for for turning her on. She wanted something visual today.

She didn’t care much for the size, weight, and heat of her laptop in bed, so she decided to open her favourite porn sites on her phone. She’d cursed the giant screens of the new smartphones for ages, but in moments like these she didn’t mind it much.

Normally she would have her headphones in, but since she was alone in the apartment there was no need to. That in itself sent a slight thrill through her. The moaning of the women on her small screen was ringing out in the flat. It wasn’t loud enough to overpower the sound of her playlist, but too loud to mortify Clarke if Octavia had been home.

After she’d watched the first video clip she removed her t-shirt, jeans, and socks, which left her down to her underwear. Her lacy bra and matching panties had not been on purpose, she simply needed to do laundry, but she was grateful for it now. She looked so hot in that set and she knew it.

She moved on to another video clip. Clarke paid special attention to the woman’s face, they way her eyes would dart up to the camera from time to time and they way her tongue would lick and tease the man’s erection.

The wet sounds, the breathing, the small moans in the video were all making Clarke wetter by the moment. She needed to save this video for another time. She generally found blowjobs very hot, but excessive moaning and over-the-top terrible acting in videos were such turn offs. This woman was doing a great job.

With the hand not holding her phone, Clarke started touching herself. She moved her hand over her waist, over her stomach, down to her thighs. She caressed the soft skin, spreading her legs a bit.

She found the next video in the feed. Two girls who started making out which quickly escalated. God, she missed the physical contact of sex, but masturbation would have to take the edge of her horny state for now.

Her hand now came back to her body and she touched her breasts now. She started massaging them over her bra, one breast at a time. When the girls in the video paid attention to each other’s breasts, touching, licking, biting, Clarke moved her hand under the fabric and pinched her nipple slightly.

The breath Clarke exhaled was on the verge of a moan. Her breathing was picking up now.

She started the next video and decided to pick up her vibrator. She needed more than just visual stimulation and light touches to her skin now.

She switched it on and the buzzing started. She rarely used it when she wasn’t home alone. The buzzing wasn’t all that loud, but it was in Clarke’s ears when she knew someone might hear it. That wasn’t a concern of hers now.

The vibrations teased the silky skin of her thighs as she moved the vibrator up and down the skin, closer to her mount and far from it yet again. She barely touched her outer lips before moving the vibrator back again. She could feel how wet she was as the vibrations went through her soft flesh.

She couldn’t wait any longer now. She pushed the vibrator under the fabric of her panties. She moaned as she made contact with her wet slit, running the vibrator over core.

The fabric of her lacy panties were quickly too restraining, so she threw her phone aside and pushed the lace down over her thighs, down to her ankles. She removed one foot from the panties, but left it attached to her other foot, too consumed with her new freedom of movement.

She spread her legs further apart and moved her free hand up to tease her breasts under the bra. She could hear the wetness as she moved the vibrator through her folds to her clit. When the vibrator made contact with her the sensitive bud she moaned out load, too consumed with the sensation.

She kept teasing herself, only sporadically touching her clit with the vibrator, though the vibrations could be felt through her entire body.

When she moved the phallic device inside her she was quickly disappointed in its small girth. She made a mental note to buy herself a dildo. This vibrator was best used on her clit, so she removed it from her wet core and ran it back up to the place where it would do most good.

Clarke’s moans were now almost constant when she came into contact with her clit again. She pinched her nipple slightly and thrashed her head to the side and she began spasming. She could feel her wetness running down her thighs. This was very much over due.

She let out a desperate moan. She was right on the edge but needed something more to push her over.

A small sound, perhaps it was a low moan, by the door made her whip her head to her other side.

Her eyes caught a pair of dark ones, dilated with want. His breathing was fast, his hand twitching as if holding himself back.

He licked his lips and her eyes caught the motion. That was the _something_ she needed to reach her peak.

His name left her lips in a breathy moan as she came, shaking and breathing heavily on her bed, laying almost bare before him as he watched her from the door.

When she came to he was still there, though the want in his eyes was slowly being diluted by uncertainty and embarrassment.

She switched the vibrator off without looking away from from and cast it aside.

“Bellamy.” His name was less breathy as she said it this time. It wasn’t surprised or shameful, it was an opportunity, it was years of want and a moment of need. She ran her eyes slowly over him, taking in his shirtless from. The small tent in his sweatpants were visible even though the dark, heavy fabric.

With his next breath all doubt seem to leave his body and he stalked forward. His eyes raked over her while he made his way towards her, as if he wasn’t sure where to begin. His gaze ended up resting on her lips and in the next moment he was kissing her hot, and wet, and with all the years of careful flirting and stolen glances poured into it.

He held himself carefully over her, touching his one hand to the side of her face, cradling it, while his other hand kept him hovering over her.

“Clarke,” he said against her lips, a gruff, desperate sound from deep within him.

She moved her hands to his shoulder and his back, frantic for more contact. He lowered himself slightly at her pull until his chest was pressed against hers. A low moan left his body as his chest touched her bra-clad breasts and his hard member came to rest against her thigh.

Their kiss was soft but passionate, as they both poured years of longing into it.

Clarke moved one of her hands up to his hair, raking her fingers through it as she’d imagined doing so many times. The locks were messy, but not impossible to run her fingers through.

“How long were you watching?” Clarke kissed him again before letting him answer.

“Since your removed your underwear.” Bellamy started kissing his way down her neck, pampering her creamy skin in kisses, licks, and small bites.

“Fuck,” Clarke said. Partially in reply to Bellamy, partially in reaction to the way he was marking her collarbone.

“Did you like the show?”

“You have no idea. You are so fucking hot, Princess.” He kissed his way down to her breasts now, his lips touching whatever skin was spilling out of her bra. His hands moved along her waist, caressing and holding her firmly against him and the madras.

“I knew I should look away, but you were mesmerising,” he added.

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

Clarke lifted herself slightly from the madras and unhooked her bra. The expression on Bellamy’s face was back to one of wonder as she removed the garment and threw it to the floor.

She giggled shortly at his expression, to which he flashed her a quick smirk before his lips were on her breasts again, this time focusing on her nipples.

“I thought I was home alone.”

“Octavia told me I could crash in her room.” He switched to her other breast, paying just as much attention to that as he’d just given its twin.

When Bellamy ran his teeth over the erect peak of her nipple Clarke gasped and arched her back, pushing her chest further into him.

“Bell- Bellamy… Please. I need more. I need you.”

“Fuck,” Bellamy exclaimed in a soft breath before he moved up and took Clarke’s lips back between his. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

Clarke started tugging on his sweatpants, needy for the feel of him naked against her. The last fabric was off him and on the floor in very little time.

She grabbed his hard member and moved him towards her.

“Are you sure?”

“Completely, Bellamy. I’m ready. Please.”

“Condom?”

Clarke let out a frustrated grunt before replying, “The drawer,” tilting her head to her bedside table.

She took the small packet from his hand as soon as he’d found it. She unwrapped it and rolled it unto him, earning her a soft rumbling sound from Bellamy’s chest.

She gave him a short nod and he just managed to flash her a small smile before he slid into her and his expression shifted to one of full concentration and bliss.

Clarke sighed in relief and pleasure as she felt him fill her up. This was exactly what she’d needed.

They were soon moving together, pants fanning over each others necks as they rocked against each other.

Clarke moved her legs further up around him and Bellamy quickly caught the drift, helping her steady her thighs around him.

Their movements became more and more frantic. Her lips sought his again for a rough kiss, that ended in open-mouthed panting, breathing the same air.

His hand on her thigh tightened with bruising force and his other hand held her waist with the same strength.

She was clawing at his back with one hand and had his hair tangled in a vice in the other.

When she neared her peak her sighs and moans were filled with swears mixed with his name, and when her wet heat started convulsing around him it was his turn to murmur her name in one long chant.

He let himself slump down on top of her when he was spent and she grasped him closer, holding him tightly to her until he started stirring and she needed to breathe again.

When he’d disposed of the condom he turned back to her, lying by her side and drew her close to him with an arm around her stomach. He nosed at her neck for a moment, breathing in her scent.

“We should’ve done this a long time ago,” Bellamy said against the skin of her neck.

“Yeah. But I don’t think we were ready.”

“But we’re ready now, right?”

“Yeah. We’re ready now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Remember, you can find my shared Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog is here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) is found here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
